Broken Hero
by Mighty Anaklusmos
Summary: Hi guys I read many stories about Annabeth cheating on percy and percy leaving the camp and stuff. So I decided to write my own story. I tried to make it not sound very cheap you know hope you guys will like it. I am not fluent in English so cut me some slack. Please write some reviews. Feedback are welcome positive or negative
1. Chapter 1

**Percy's Pov**

Its been five months since Gaea and her army was defeated. All of Percy's friends settled down to enjoy their lives. Leo arrived with Calypso in one after a week after the battle was over. Everyone was more than happy to see him alive. The new couple opened a mechanic store in New York and visit the camp at least twice twice a month.

Jason being the Pontifex Maximus travel alot between the camps.

Frank is now a full praetor along Reyna. His relationship with Hazel has we can say improved with time. Now there is very less awkwardness tho.

Even Nico seems splendid. He has gained some pounds thanks to Will who forces him to eat a lot and take part in camp activities.

Percy was having the best time of his life with Annabeth in New York. if i forgot to tell tell, they are in the same Class and Percy is trying his best to keep with with her.

Everything thing was going well until one day Percy's doorbell rang. Well Half-Bloods don't look for trouble, trouble finds them sooner or later.

Percy was doing his homework (he still prefer fighting monsters than doing homework) so his mother went to answer it.

"Percy", she shouted from the door, "Someone is here to see you, he says its urgent". Percy rushed to the door and came face to face with the god of messenger.

"Hello Percy", he smiled although Percy could see the uneasiness in his eyes.

"Umm Hi Hermes, How its going?"

"Its been better", he replied with honesty. "Listen, Lord Zeus has sent me to get you so say bye to your mom"

Percy swallows. "Whats wrong?"

Hermes shifted uneasily. "look its supposed to be secret so i can't tell you now. Zeus wants an audience and thats all you have to know. Now hurry please we don't have much time."

"Okay let me inform my mom about it. Wait here i will be back in a minute", Percy mumbled and closes the door behing him.

After promising his mother to come back as fast as possible Percy allowed Hermes to teleport them to Olympus.

On entering the throne room Percy knelt infront of Zeus and kept silent.

"Rise boy". Zeus thundered.

"Uncle, you demanded an audience with me?" After encountering with wrath of gods Percy learnt how to address someone who can zap you with a trillion volts of pure electricity if annoyed.

"Indeed, I have quite a difficult task to trust you with. I want you to do something for me"

"Anything for you My lord", luckily his majesty couldn't detect the sarcasm. "But i think there are many who can do your task better than me".

"Ancient laws forbid gods to interact directly with the mortals and their business. Only a half-blood can do it. There are some who can be added in the list but you the best of them"

"And why is that?", Percy asked in utter confusion.

Zeus ignored his question. "There are some half-bloods wandering aimlessly in the country. They are the survivors of the titan war and were on the side of the titans. Now some turned gods are whispering evil into their ears and turning them against us, if this happened they will attack camp with their forces. You have to persuade them to to join you and bring them to Camp Half-blood safely."

"Shouldn't i consult oracle for a prophecy or something?"

"No, the camp must not know about the half Bloods. This is a secret mission, you can inform no one about it. About that oracle, this is not a quest so you don't need a prophecy ".

"Great", Percy mumbled. "This is gonna be fun".

"They are near Seattle as we speak", Zeus informed. "15 in numbers. Hermes will teleport you there and from onward you are on your own. try to get them and yourself into trouble and get to camp safely. Thats all you need to know." Zues snapped his finger and Hermes arrived on cue.

As Hermes took Percy's hand to teleport him to Seattle Zeus voice echoed in his mind "Do not fail me child"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys its me with a new Chapter. There is a good news for you. I have already finished the story. I'll type them and upload them as quickly as possible. I had a recent problem with the uploaded documents so m gonna upload 'em** **again. Enjoy.**

 _ **I am not going to explain about the mission**_ ** _much coz i dont know abou the geography and stuff about Seattle_**

 **Percy's POV**

Percy expected his mission to be quick and easy one because most of the monsters were still in tartarus, after being slayed in the battle of manhattan and giant war. Percy wasn't much of a public speaker and neither he had the power of persuation but still he was able to convince them that they would be welcomed in the camp and its where they belong. It took him somehow a month to reach New York with the group. (I don't know how far Seattle is from New York)

When they reached New York Hermes IM-ed Percy and told him that Zeus wanted and audience with Percy so Percy let the group take a ride offered by Apollo to camp and headed to Olympus himself.

This time all of the olympians except Hermes, Mr.D and Apollo were there. All the conversations in the throne room died when Zeus cleared his throat.

Percy bowed to Zeus and then to his father. Poseidon was smiling at him proudly.

"Son of Poseidon", Zeus boomed. "You have completed the task which i gave you you and the Half-Bloods have crossed the camp boarders now, they are safe."

Percy exhaled in relief.

Zeus continued, "You have done well.." "only well?" Poseidon interrupted. Zeus glared at him and continued "You have done very good but i am afraid there is something more". He looked at Athena.

Athena took the cue and proceeded with the news. "You did you part Perseus but the other Half-Bloods who had sided with Kronons and Geaa are preparing for a battle"

Percy knew the answer but asked any ways. "Against Camp Half-Blood?"

Athena nodded.

Great! The last thing that Percy needed was another bloody war with bloody Half Bloods. _**(Newt. Maze Runner anyone?)**_

Athena interrupted his thoughts. "Therefore we are assigning you another solo mission. You have to seige guerrilla warfare on the monsters who are recruiting Half-Bloods and collecting weapons."

"I have to attack Guerilla or what?" Percy asked innocently.

Athena shook her head like she couldn't believe that someone can the that stupid.

"Hecate will help you with her magic to hide your scent. Sneak into the enemies' camps and destroy their supplies. And of course try to stay alive".

Percy raised an eyebrow. Since when Athena cared about him.

This time Zeus spoke. "Ares will give you his blessings for the combat, they might help you to survive".

Ares looked like he wanted to protest but kept his mouth shut. He pointed his oversized dagger at Percy and muttered in ancient Greek. For all Percy knew he was cursing Percy. Ares stopped muttering and nodded his head at Zeus. Percy didn't feel extra powerful at that time but hoped that he might get cool powers like shapeshifting or stuff like that.

Eventually Percy failed to do his assignment. Well, its what he thought. No doubt he tried his best to cut off enemy's supplies and weaken them as much as possible. Camp Half-Blood could defend itself from invaders but still Percy wanted to make this task easy for his fellow campers. He did pretty good job at slaying isloated mosnters and setting their storage on fire. A sense of guilt ran through him when he saw a group of not less than a hundred and half brain-washed demigods preparing to attack his camp. Soon the guilt was replaced with anger, although Percy knew that these half-bloods were brain-washed, he didn't know that whom was his anger turned towards.

Percy followed the army secretly and did maximum damage to them. Upon reaching Long Island Hermes IM-ed Percy and asked him to come back to Olympus as soon as possible as Zeus ordered. Percy really wanted to fight side by side with his friends at Camp Half-Blood but he knew that he couldn't defy Zeus' order. Besides, Camp was informed about the appraoching army two days early and they were fully prepared. Percy headed to Olympus.

Zeus sat forward on his chair when Percy bowed to him. "Hmm, very well, you did it"

Percy nodded. "Um Lord Zeus why didn't you just let me go and fight alongside the campers?"

Athena answered for him. "Because Perseus, we want you to learn to control your fatal flaw. Every fight is not yours. Your did your part, now let them do their."

"My camp is under attack and you want me to sit back and just watch".

Athena jerked her head. "I wouldn't put it that way but yes, Its their duty to protect it. Let them fight without you."

Percy kept silent for a minute then turned to Athena again. "I wanted to ask you, i mean to tell you that i want to.." "go ahead" Athena interrupted. "What?" Percy asked.

Athena rolled her eyes. "you wanted to ask me for my permission to propose my daughter right?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah".

Athena confirmed. "Go on".

"Umm aren't you supposed to say stuff like 'if you hurt her i will kill you' and something like that?" Percy asked in confusion.

Athena smiled at little. "Don't need to warn you because my daughter has the potential to kill you, with alot of weapons of choice."

Percy smiled and nodded.

Poseidon winked at Percy and tossed a little package towards him. Percy catched it and opened to reveal two beautifil platinum rings embedded with owl and trident marks. Percy thanked him and bowed for the last time and left the throne room.

Before leaving for Camp Half Blood Percy decided to visit his mom, she deserved to know that her son was alright. She was water eyed to see him so he decided stay for a day. The next day he will go to Camp Half-Blood. His Annabeth will be waiting for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers. 3rd Chapter is here. Hurray. Enjoy and comment please.**

 **Percy's POV**

The next day early in the morning Percy took a cab and arrived at Camp Border. He entered the boundary and headed to Big House to inform Chiron about his arrival. Conch horns blew informing the campers about the arrival of a Half-Blood and upon reaching the Big House Percy could already see head counsellors of cabins walking towards the big House. Chiron and Mr.D were playing Pinochle when Percy entered.

"Hi Chiron", Percy smiled.

"Percy!" Chiron face morphed into surprise and shock. "Where were you all these days?" Even Mr.D looked at Percy in interest. Counsellors entered the room and gasped at Percy. Some of them were wounded much or less. Jake Mason limped towards Percy. "Hi Percy. We missed you during the battle you know".

Percy said Hi to everyone and turned to Chiron. "How did the battle go?"

Chiron looked at him in surprise. "you knew about the battle? Why didn't you help?"

"Chiron I was on a secret mission for Zeus. I wasn't allowed to contact or inform anyone during the mission. I knew about the battle and i was sent to weaken the army". Percy answered.

Chiron sat back. "well that explains a lot. Our IM messages didn't get through. Sally didn't know where you went. Even Hypos children were unable to track you in the their dreams."

"Yeah i was concealed. So how did the battle go?" Percy turned around for Annabeth but she wasn't there. Malcolm was there for Athena cabin and for some reason he didn't meet his eyes.

"We won. Not many casualties. The Half-Bloods were captured and their brain were cleaned up by Dionysus here, now they are one of us".

Percy nodded at the god of wine. "Not bad Mr.D, you are good sometimes".

Mr.D snorted. "I am a good person Perry Johnson".

Percy looked around again. "Where is Annabeth?"

"She is in the infirmary, making some sort of medicine with Will". Travis replied.

Percy turned to Chiron "I will fill you later, I have to go now"

"Um Percy?", Malcolm interrupted.

"Yeah?" Percy asked.

"Be careful, She might not he very happy to see you". Malcolm looked away.

"Why? Whats wrong?" Percy asked.

Nobody met his eyes. Percy left the Big House in confusion.

Annabeth was in the infirmary when Percy arrived there.

"Hi Wise Girl". Percy waved at her and stepped forward.

Annabeth looked up form her work and Percy saw a wave of emotion pass her face. Anger, shock, sympathy. Percy couldn't decide what she was thinking. Probably to judo flip him again or stab him.

"Hi Percy," Will grinned. "Glad to see you again". He saw Annabeth's face and left the infirmary in hurry.

Annabeth crossed her arms. "Where were you?" She didn't sound hurt or happy to see him again which Percy found very odd.

"nice to see you again. I missed you too" He said sarcastically. "Geez Wise Gir thats how you welcome your boyfriend when he met you after such a long time?".

Annabeth didn't roll her eyes which was again very odd. She asked again. "I said where were you?" Percy knew that Annabeth must know about his mission but he couldn't tell her because Zeus made him swear on Styx. But he knew what to do. "Wise girl, I know that you are angry at me for disappearing without telling you. I can't tell you about it but someone else can. Wait till the dinner I promise. I gotta go now". Percy left her there and ran to Big House.

Percy could't tell the campers about where he was for the past few months but Mr.D can. So he asked Mr.D to tell the campers about it or else Annabeth was going to kill him.

"Hmm. Alright Perry, jus this time". Mr.D promised. Percy thanked him and left.

At dinner time Mr.D stood up from his chair and stood in the middle of Pavilion and popped his can. Everybody went silent. "Alight Campers listen up. Today Perry Johnson came back from only Zues know where. You all must be thinking that where he was for the past 2 months and why wasn't he at camp during the battle." Everyone nodded. Mr.D continued. "So here is the answer." Mr.D pointed at Percy. "He was sent on a mission to get the 15 halfblooded which we received a month ago and then he was sent to weaken the enemy's army which was going to attack this camp. I am going to say it only once so listen. He helped you save the camp again"

Campers burst into applauses. Connor fist bumped him while a Aphrodite girl kissed him on the cheek. The attention made him uncomfortable but for once, he embraced the love of campers. Then he mouthed Annabeth to meet him at the beach in 15 minutes and sprinted to his favourite spot.

Percy was gazing at the waves when he felt someone approaching. Annabeth sat beside him. "So you are again on the spotlight".

"You know i hate attention" Percy smiled. Annabeth only shrugged. "You asked me to meet here, want to talk about something?"

"walk with me". Percy looked at the sea.

"You know when i was on that mission i kept thinking about our relationship".

"What about it?" This time Annabeth looked at the sea.

Percy didn't even hesitate. "I was thinking about our relationship that we have been together for a long time and now I think since we are old enough we should take a step forward now".

Annabeth looked at him funny. "Don't tell me that you are thinking about moving in together".

Percy smiled nervously. "No no. M saying that" Percy waved at the sea and a wave approached. Percy fell on his knees and before Annabeth could register that what was happening a girl emerged from the foam of waves and handed Percy and small box. Percy opened the box infront of Annabeth.

"Annabeth Chase you are" "Percy stop" Annabeth interrupted.

Percy blinked. "What?"

"Don't do this"

"Wise girl don't worry about your mom because" "No" Annabeth interrupted again. "Percy its not about my mom, its about me".

Percy closed then box and stood up in confusion, the smile on his face gone now. "Annabeth what are you talking about?"

"Percy i wanted to talk to you about it but you just disappeared. I don't think we have a good future together. I am sick of you disappearing again and again like that". Percy looked at her in confusion. She further added "What i meant to say is that we should end this thing up right here, its not working".

Percy felt like someone stabbed him in the heart, which was exactly how he felt like. "Not working?"  
Annbeth shook her head "Percy i know its hard for you to say but trust me its for the best" . "After all we have been through together now...not working?" Percy almost whispered.

Annabeth gripped Percy's forearm. "listen Percy we can still be friends you know but" Percy shook her hand off. "You cheated on me"

"what?" She asked in surprise.

"Apollo, he...he told me the other day that you were now going out with someone else." Percy looked very hurt.. "He said you were dating the half-Blood that i sent here with Apollo."

"jayden... but" Annabeth confessed.

Percy continued. "I didn't listen to Apollo because i loved you so much and so blindly that i didn't see it end, i didn't want it to end. I gave up immortality for you Annabeth walked through Tartarus with you, just to be with you and now you" He looked at her in disgust. Suddenly his tone changed. "It doesn't matter now, We are done Annabeth Chase".

Annabeth wanted to say something but the huge sea waves made it clear that the son of Poseidon was not in a good mood. Percy ran towards his cabin and didn't look back. Not even once.

"I hope you will forgive me Percy." Annabeth held back a sob and bent down to retrieve the box from the sand but before she could touch it the girl who brought Percy the box snatched it away. She looked at Annabeth with disgust, chattered like a dolphin and disappeared into the sea waves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people of earth. Another Chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Nobody's POV**

Everything happened in such a rush that it was hard to register. A moment before Percy was so happy and excited but now his heart was filled with sorrow and despair. His eyes, gorgeous sea green eyes lost their shine. His day even got better when he bumped into someone.

"Ow.. Oh hi Percy, Its Jayden, remember me?"

Percy had a sudden urge to punch the guy right at the spot.

"Look dude i wanted to tell you about what was going on here between me and Annabeth, and looking at your face i think she already told you about us."

Percy had a murderous look in his eyes but he somehow reined himself from slitting his throat.

Jayden didn't get the message and continued, "So after you sent us here and didn't come back, Annabeth was alone. But there were more serious problems than you at that time, the upcoming battle for instance. I was there for her and on one special night.." He smirked.

"What do you want Jayden?" Percy asked through gritted teeth.

Jayden smiles and puts his hands up. "Nothing man. I just want to tell you that you had your chance with Annabeth and you failed miserably. Now its my turn. She is with me, i don't want to see you within a mile radius of her. Don't try to hit on my girl again and.." "enough son of Zeus", Nico cut him. He appeared from the Arena with his sword drawn. "Say another word and you will regret that you were ever born." Jayden clenched his teeth. "Now be gone", Nico gave him a death glare and he sprinted off.

"Hi Nico". Percy smiled at him sadly and walked towards his cabin.

After all the drama Percy wanted some time alone. So he decided to take a shower and lay down for a while. He closed the door and locked it from inside but Nico shadow travelled into the cabin. He said nothing, just advanced and pulled Percy into a tight hug. Percy was amazed at the gesture but soon wrapped his arm around Nico and weeped into his shoulder. Nico patted his back and said words of encouragement. His hug was warm and gentle. Percy didn't even feel awkward crying on his little cousin's shoulder.

After a couple of minutes of silence Nico decided to speak. "Percy I am so sorry for what happened between you and her." He didn't even mention her name. "I had no intention of eavesdropping on you guys i am sorry." Nico wasn't very good at comforting but he tried his best.

Percy gave him a nod and spoke. "Thank you Nico, for being there for me"

Nico smiled. "anytime Percy. Besides, I was trying to pay back my debts".

"What debts?" Percy asked in confusion.  
Nico studied his face for a bried moment. "You are so selfless jackson".

Percy frowned. Nico smiled.

"Its been a long day. take some rest now" Nico tucked him in and pulled the sheets over him.

"tomorrow is going to be a big day for you". Nico stood up to leave.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"You are gonna see. Now sleep tight." Nico winked and closed the door.

"Wow" Percy exhaled. "What happened to the old Nico? Anyways its a good change."

Percy sighed loudly and closed his eyes. No doubt its been a long day, he though before drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers. Ahlan wa Sahlan ya Habibi. New Chapter.**

 **Nobody's POV**

"Come on percy!" Nico almost yelled at him this time. "Wake up you sleepy head".

Percy groaned and pulled the covers over him. "5 minutes more Nico."

"Not gonna happen jackson. You are already late for breakfast.". Drags him by his leg. "alright Alright m up" Percy literally drags himself from the bed to the washroom. "Be quick! He is already here" Nico yelled at him.

 **Jason's POV**

Jason was chatting with Chiron about his activities as Pontifex Maximus infront of the Big House when he noticed Percy and Nico approaching. "Hey Percy Whats up man". Percy gave him a man hug. "M good Grace, how are you doing with your job?" "Good" Jason reples and hugs Nico. "Hey Nico". "Grace" Nico claps his back. After the war was over Nico had changed much. Now he is much friendly. Full of energy and enthusiasm like he was before losing his sister.

"When did you came?" Percy asked Jason.

"Half an hour ago. The great seaweed prince was sleeping so i didn't bother".

Percy punches his arm and tries to hide his sadness unsuccessfully.

Jason turns to Chiron. "Chiron if you don't mind can I borrow Percy for today? I hope you don't have planned something important for him today"

Chiron smiles. "Of course you can. He needs fresh air after all. Enjoy your day."

"Nico why don't you come with us?". Jason asked.

Nico blushed. "No thanks, I um have to see Will, we have some work to do."

Jason smiled. "sure you do, See you later then. Bye".

Both decided to take a cab to New York. Jason clearly noticed something was up and upon interrogation Percy told him about his break-up.

"M sorry to hear about it man". Jason patted his shoulder awkwardly.

Percy sighed. "Boys' day out. We shouldn't let this ruin our day".

"Yeah". Jason agreed. Percy felt much better after telling Jason about it.

 **Percy's POV**

The taxi pulled over infront of his Parent's apartment. Percy introduced Jason to his parents as his best buddy. They were happy to meet him but rushed to attend a seminar. Percy served drinks as they watched a movie. After the movie was over they headed to cinema to watch some more movies.

Afternoon they bought some pizza and headed to Montauk beach. "I love this place". Percy said as he settled down on a spot.

"Yeah well here you are near your father's domain". Jason ate Pizza as he spoke.

Percy shook his head. "Its not just that, my mom and i used to come here since i was a baby. We have many memories attached to this place".

Jason nodded. After the Pizza was eaten up Jason spoke. "So have you explored the sea here".

Percy turned to him. "Only one way to find out." Jason smiled. "You serious". Percy smirked. "Get up".

Jason summoned wind and flew both of them a mile over the sea and dropped down. Percy cushioned their fall. Percy summoned a bubble of air and wrapped it around Jason. "Cool" Jason spoke in his mind.

They swam and explored the place. Jason noticed sea Fish, sharks and other sea creaturers were regarding Percy as they passed by. Jason didn't dare to pat the sharks on their back. They might not be friendly to him. "Can i touch them?" Jason asked. "Of course. Go on", Percy replied. Jason reached up and patted a Shark and laughed. "They are friendly". Exclaimed Jason. "Yeah, they don't threaten to eat me much" They were having a great time but the sun was setting so they decided to head home. On the way home Jason kept saying "That was awesome man. I can't believe i just patted a shark". Percy smiled. "Next time we will visit father's palace". Jason's eyes widen "You serious?" "Yeah" Percy said.

On the dinner table Percy was digging at his food and his mom was smiling at him. "Mr.s Jackson I don't remember eating such a delicious food".

Sally smiled. "Thank you Jason and please call me Sally."

"At our camp they don't serve such food".

"What type of food your mom makes for you? Percy here is obsessed with blue foods". Sally shook her head at Percy.

"Yeah i kind of noticed that. And bout my mom, she died in a car accident some years ago".

Sally's smile wavered. "Oh i am so sorry to hear about that Jason. Percy never told me".

Jason stopped eating. "Yeah he didn't tell you because i usually don't like to talk about her. I didn't get to know her. She handed me to Hera when i was young."

Sally held his hand. "I apologise for bringing it up."

Jason smiled. "No Mr.s Jackson, there is nothing to apologise for." Turned to Percy. "We always tell Percy, he is very lucky guy to have a real mortal family"

"You guys are now part of the family now Jason." Paul spoke for the first time.

"I know Mr. Blofis. Thank you". Jason heard muffled sound coming from the drawing room and looked around in alarm. Percy stood up and uncapped his pen. "Let me take a look".. Percy was expecting a fight, not a messed up half-Blood.

"Nico" Percy rushed to his cousin passed out on the couch. "Jason!" Percy shouted. "bring some water its Nico".


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello. Ahlan Wa Sahlan Ya Habibi. New Chapter for you. Reviews are welcome. Please *pouts***

 **Enjoy!**

 **Percy's POV**

Percy ripped open Nico's shirt to tend the wounds. His chest looked like he was dragged a thousand mile of land covered with broken glass pieces and blades. "Holy Zeus!" Jason exclaimed, Paul ewxcused and rushed to the toilet to throw up. "Jason put him on the sofa i will be back with medic kit". Jason scooped Nico up in his arms, he was still light weight, and laid him on the sofa while Percy fetched a small box.

"Wake up Nico, swallow the medicine!" Percy gently slapped.

Nico groaned and opened his eyes. "Here". Percy offered him so ambrosia and poured nectar into his mouth. Nico chewed on the ambrosia and took a sip from the nectar and passed out again. Percy spilled the water from the jug over Nico's chest and healed the wound with his water powers. Sally watched in amazement as her son tended the wounds of his cousin and later picked him up and placed him on his own bed. "What the hell he was doing in New York anyway?" Jason asked later when Percy's parents went to their room to sleep. Percy shrugged. "I don't know, he said he had to do some work with Will Solace, i have no idea how he ended up here."

With the incident their day had pretty much ended so they called it a day and decided to sleep.

"So, you sleep on the bed with Nico, there's enough space for 2 guys. I will sleep on the floor". Jason spoke with his hands over his hip standind across Percy's room.

"No". Percy shook his head. "You sleep on the bed, I will sleep on the couch in drawing room"

"I insist". Jason replied.

"Not gonna happen Grace." Percy wasn't going to let him sleep on the floor.

They could've argued over the matter the whole night but they were both tired and didn't want to disturb Nico so both of them ended up sleeping on the bed curled up on both sides of Nico.

"Nico is going to have a heart attack if he woke up in the morning before us." Jason whispered.

Percy chuckled. "Children of Big Three sleeping in a same bed together. How romantic."

Jason cracked up. "Don't expect me to kiss you Jackson. Now sleep tight"

"Likewise Grace". In a couple of seconds Percy drifted off to sleep.

 **Nico's POV**

Nico woke up in a similar room. It took a mintue for him to adjust his eyes to the brightness of the room. Curtains were open and light was pouring into the room. Nico wasn't a morning person, but for once he welcomed the warmth. He turned around a saw a picture, a girl was piggyback riding a boy with sea green eyes. His annoying smile was recognisable. It was Percy and the girl on his back had stormy grey eyes and blonde hair. I made Nico sad that the couple was no more together. Nico's eyes widened when he realised what he was doing on Percy's bed. He rubbed his forehead as he recalled the last night. "Stupid Nico", he mumbled and stepped into shower. Nico's clothes were tattered and covered in blood. To his luck fresh clothes were awaiting him on the table. He took a quick shower and changed into clothes, Percy's clothes. The clothes smelled of sea and salt. Nico slowly walked into the kitchen cautiously.

"Look who is up". Sally announced happily when she saw Nico. She was serving breakfast. Nico smiled at her. Sally was always like that, caring like he was her own son. Jason and Paul were having a conversation, they gave Nico a smile. "Join us Nico" Paul offered. Nico nodded and took a seat. "You are up early". Jason commented. Nico looked at the clock. "Its half passed then Grace" "You needed the rest ghost princess" Percy offered.

Nico tried to give Percy a death glare but no one can stay angry at Percy, not when he is digging on Blue cupcakes with syrup flowing his his cheek.

"For the thousandth time Percy its the Ghost King"

"Nice name", Paul smiled.

Nico bit his lips nervously. "I want to apologise for showing up here and ruining your night, I made you guys worried".

"Don't be silly Nico, you didn't ruin anything." Percy frowned.

"you are family Nico we love you, don't say that again". Sally poured him some juice.

"Thank you." Nico smiled and cleared his throat. "So what happened yesterday was that my father Hades asked me to pay a visit to the underworld. Yesterday I was coming back from underworld when a group of dracaenae ambushed me. I barely survived the attack. I couldn't find a taxi to camp. Shadow travelling wasn't an option so i came here. You guys saved my life. Thank you"

"No need to thank us, Just eat your food, You look pale and weak. They wounds are healed but you still look weak". Percy lectured him.

"Okay mommy", Nico rolled his eyes and everyone laughed.

 **Nobody's POV**

Before going back to camp the 3 stooges decided to stop for a Pizza. They were eating silently when Jason spoke. "Percy, man you eat like its your last time, have some mercy on the stomach for Hades' sake"

"For Hades sake guys, don't use my Dad's name for cursing. Only I am allowed to do that."

Percy smiled. "Well who knows about tomorrow, every meal is like our last meal. So rejoice everyday my friend." Percy raised his slice of Pizza as he spoke.

Jason pointed at Percy. "You my friend will be a good public speaker".

"Yeah well except, no one is going to listen to you". Nico offered. "if the donot have death wish."

Percy pouted but soon joined his cousins in the laughter. People looked at them like they were crazy but they ignored it. Half-Bloods ARE CRAZY.

Someone cleared his throat behind them and they turned around. A familiar person was standing behind them.

"Not again". Percy said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nobody's POV**

"Hermes", Percy and Nico said in Unison.

Hermes bowed mockingly. "god of messengers at your service".

"Bad news and messages in our case", Percy corrected.

"Not always Percy." Hermes sat on the seat beside Percy.

"You are not here to eat pizza and hang aroung with your cousin are you?"

Hermes took a slice. "Yeah well there is nothing bad in having mortal food once in a while. I am actually here to get you guys."

All living with Geek Half-Bloods for almost a year now, Jason learnt everything about their culture and stuff but he still couldn't believe the friendly attitude of gods towards the Half-Bloods and he liked it a lot.

"Lemme guess. The Lord of the skies ask for an audience with the soon to be miserable demigods?" Percy made his best Hermes impression.

"Try hard", Nico offered.

"You have no idea what is awaiting you in the throne room right now". Hermes rubbed his hands in excitement.

"I hate surprises" Jason said.

"Here is a hint, 'i will get to hang around with my cousins, maybe', " Hermes smiled.

"I guess they are firing you from your job," Percy frowned. Hermes shook his head.

"Lets go find out then". Jason stood up.

"This time, no shadow travelling, we will take the elevator.". Percy lead them out.

"But we will be late, we are already 5 minutes late." Hermes protested.

"Exactly". Percy grinned.

 ** _They were 20 minutes late. And Zeus was furious._**

At the Olympus. "You guys go, i will be back in a sec." Hermes teleported away.

The trio entered the throne room. Percy scanned the room quickly.

All of the Olympians were present. Hermes flashed on his seat. Even Hestia and Hades were there. Percy noticed argonauts of Agro 2 and Reyna from Camp Jupiter standing in the middle of the room. Percy flashed them smile and waved his hand. They waved back nervously. Only Percy seemed cool standing infront of 14 very powerful Olympians staring down at them. Of course it didn't last long. Annabeth made eye contact with him. Percy ignored her and the trio bowed to Zeus.

"What took you so long?" Zeus was still furious.

"We were busy". Percy answered simply.

Nico saw the look on Zeus face and smirked.

Zeus kept silent for a full minute before speaking again. "Heroes you are summoned by the council of Olympus to make an announcement. After the titan war Heroes were granted some gifts and wishes. And in the Giant war you fought side by side with the Olympians against Gaea and her army. We have therefore summoned you, the best demigods of the time to bestow gifts upon you. The camps need you, the world needs you. We have decided to grant you immortality so you can continue your service for Olympus and the Camps."

Demigods in the throne room gasped and looked at each other to confirm what they just heard.

"we would be gods?" Leo asked.

Hephaestus smiled. "Minor, but yes powerful".

"Ready?" Zeus didn't sound like he was asking. More like he was telling them 'brace yourselves demigods, you are doing to suffer for eternal'.

"No". Everyone looked at Percy in shock and confusion. Aphrodite burst into tears.

"You are not turning down our generous gift for the second time are you?" Zeus asked. "Son you are embarrassing us doing that twice". Poseidon said.

Percy stepped forward. "Uncle its not like that, for the second time I am honoured and everything and i thank you, everyone of you to give me such respect. But I can't find the reason to be a god anymore. I mean you you need a strong reason to live a limitless life. I don't find the motivation." His shoulders hung. "Its like i don't even find the reason to live anymore."

"Your service will be very important to the Camps demogod! Zeus reasoned.

Percy waved at the other demigods. "They are better than me. They will do fine".

"Are you out of your mind?" Nico shook his arm furiously.

Annabeth tried to approach Percy but Jason stepped forward. "Not a wise move Chase". His voice was calm yet threatening.

That caused some eyebrow raising. Aphrodite again burst into tears again. "On poor Percy." She looked around. "He is Perfect."

"What is wrong?" Zeus demanded.

"Annabeth cheated on Percy. He is heartbroken. Thats why he is turning down the offer." Aphrodite said.

"She did not". Athena stood up. "That sea spawn is lying".

Poseidon stood up and trident appeared on his hand. "Careful niece."

Zeus sensed the danger. "Poseidon, brother sit down. Please".

Poseidon sat down and his gaze was fixed on Percy. His eyes full of concern and sympathy.

"We will continue that conversation later. Now gather around in the centre of room" Zeus ordered.

"And that includes you as well Percy." Poseidon spoke.

All of the demigods stood in the middle and braced themselves. The Olympians pointed their weapons at the group and muttered in Ancient greek. A globe of light engulfed the demigods as their eyes were blinded. Excruciating pain shot up in their body as their blood turned into goden ichor. They tried to keep themself from screaming and some failed. When Percy thought that the pain was too much to bear, the light suddenly died and the pain subsided. Percy could felt fresh and well... godly."

The Olympians sat on their thrones satisfied. Apollo narrated.

 _All Hail_

 _Annabeth Chase, goddess of architect, battle strategy and wisdom._

 _Leo Valdez, god of fire, machines and inventions._

 _Reyna Avilla Ramirez Arellano, goddess of strength and battle._

 _Piper Mclean goddess of charm and beauty_

 _Frank Zhang, god of shapeshifters, and war_

 _Hazel Levesque, goddess of riches and underground_

 _Nico Di Angelo, god of shadows, nightmares and death._

 _Jason Grace, god of wind, eagles and storm_

 _Percy Perseus Jackson, god of Half-Bloods, courage, water,youth, hope, storm, heroes, earthquakes and battle tactics._

"Awesome" Leo grinned.

"Now we will discuss Percy's fate. Anyone who want to leave can go".

None of them moved.

 **Hazel's POV**

I had mix emotions at that time. I mean sure I was happy to be a goddess, I can live with Frank forever but on the other side i was sad for Percy. He was such a sweetheart that it broke my heart to see him sad. He was like an older brother to me just like Nico. HE didn't deserve this. But i was hoping at the same moment that the gods will decide his fate wisely.

Artemis brought me back to present. "Father i have a preposition".

"I am listening". Zeus showed his interest.

"Percy can live with us for a certain period of time, I know he is heartbroken and devastated and we will help him get his mind off from such things. He can be the exceptional companion of the hunt until he want to."

"I agree". Percy answered calmly.

"Think about in boy. You really want to do it? I don't want my daughter to lose her hunters." Zeus asked.

Percy knits his eyebrows in confusion. Everyone snickered, even the gods.

It dawned on Percy and he blushed furiously. Artemis had a perfect poker face. "I will keep that in mind". She replied with a smirk.

"One last thing" Zeus announced. "I hate to do this but the council voted for this so I am bound to announce it." Demigods stared at him. They were desperate to hear this one. Zeus continued. "Percy Jackson. For your exceptional heroic behavior and good character and bla bla bla the council have approved for a seat for you in the Throne room". A seat smaller from the other made od seaweed appeared besides Poseidon's throne.

Everyone gasped. "Percy is an olympian now?" Hazel asked in awe. "Sort of, but hey! He deserved it right?" said Apollo

The demigods nodded their head.

"Now off with you. Zeus waved his hand. "Apollo, introduce the new gods to the camps.

"With pleasure". Apollo bowed and stood up to leave.

When they reached the door Apollo turned to the Half-Bloods and said. "Now now my apprentice I am going to teach you, how to teleport yourself to your respective camps like a boss."

Hazel thought about future possibilities and couldn't help but grin. Frank took her hand and smiled at her. For once it didn't look very bad to be a half-Blood.


	8. Author's Note

**Hello guys its me. M sorry that I am interrupting and just writing stupid notes rather than uploading new chapters. I actually want to thank you guys for the reviews. M gonna reply to all guys and apologise for my stupid grammar.**

 **1- I misspelled proposition. I am guilty.**

 **2-Another review said that this is going good, so thank you.**

 **3- Guys English is not my first language, neither second. In fact we are taught it at school as optional language and thats why I have shitty grammar. I am sorry for that.**

 **4- I have ideas and imagination but when I write it, it doesn't sound so cool.**

 **5- My Laptop is not working so I am using my sister's Mac. I am not used to this keyboard and make a lot of spelling mistakes. I will try to improve it. I promise. From now and onward I will read it like 5 times before uploading.**

 **6-If you have some suggestions, please! I don't bite.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello. Ahlan Wa Sahlan Ya Habibi.**

 **Travis' POV**

"This is bad". Connor exclaimed as he rubbed a canoe boat.

"Of course it is dummy, Why would you steal Drew's undergarments in the first place?" asked Travis as he wiped sweat from his forehead.

"It was payback for what she did to us last week". Connor said with determination. Last week Drew had charmspeak them to run around naked in camp in the middle of the night yelling "ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE! RUN MORTALS RUN!" Someone recorded it on camera and soon the video went viral. "I just wanted to glue them and put them back in her drawer. It was your stupid idea to put itch powder in them"

"Itch powder is better than glue." Travis protested.

"Yeah", Connor said sarcastically. "And inspite of doing the dishes Chiron made us rub the canoe boats clean"

"We do the dishes all the time, a little change is good right?"

Conch horns blew announcing lunch time. The Stolls stood up and headed to the dining Pavilion.

To his amazement today campers were being served half-Bloods. Well thats what Travis thought at first when he saw the 7 demigods of prophecy along with Nico and Apollo standing on the dining table. The stolls were the last to reach the dining pavilion. Everyone rose from their tables and the 8 demigods jumped off the tables awkwardly.

Chiron bowed to Apollo. "Apollo what an honour to have to here. What can we do for you?"

Apollo flashed a smile. "No need to bow Chiron. I am here to make an announcement.", He turned to the campers and cleared his throat. "Campers! Because of their services during the Titan War and Giant war, these demigods here were summoned today by Lord Zeus to be given gifts as an honour for their duties. May i present to you the 7 new gods and goddesses:

All Hail,

Annabeth Chase, goddess of architect, battle strategy and wisdom. Sacred animal: Owl.

Leo Valdez, god of machines, inventions and fire bender. Sacred animal: Fire breathing Dragon

Piper Mclean goddess of charm and beauty. Sacred bird: Dove

Frank Zhang god of war and shapeshifter. Sacred animal: Falcon

Hazel Levesque goddess of underground and riches. Sacred animal: Wild horses

Nico Di Angelo god of shadows nightmares and death. Sacred animal: Hellhound and scavenger

Jason Grace, god of wing, eagles and storm. Sacred animal: Bald Eagle.

And at last i am very happy to introduce you to the new Olympian, Our Favourite Percy Jackson, the new Olympian, god of half bloods, courage, youth, hope, heroes, battle tactics, water, storm and earthquakes. Sacred animal: well, Puppies and Seals. I am not surprised."

As Apollo made the announcement the campers burst into cheers so loud that it must have been heard in New York. The Demigods were not very comfortable with all of the attention but they let the campers to raise them on their shoulders anyways. After a couple of hours finally the crowd dispersed and Travis had the chance to meet everyone of them and congrat them. Percy did not feel very pleased about being turned into god which wasn't surprising to Travis at all, because well, he is Percy we are talking about.

Later that night Travis was smuggling some beers into the camp for elder campers when he noticed two figures near Thalia's Pine tree. He hid the beverages in the bushes and headed their way. They whoever they were didn't see Travis coming.

"Hi guys" Travis said. He could make out Percy's face and another blonde tall boy standing beside him. Jason.

Both of them jumped up in surprise. "Travis?" Percy asked, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you guys the same question." Travis replied.

"Percy is leaving camp". Jason answered.

"What? Why?" Travis couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I am going with Artemis. She asked me to join the hunt." Percy replied calmly.

"I thought that they hated males." Travis asked.

"Percy is an exception" Jason said.

But why would you leave the camp, us, Your are our leader Percy. We need you". Travis looked at Percy.

Perct waved his hand. "I am no one's leader Travis. And I want to take my mind off from certain things. I will be back after that".

"When will you came back Percy?" Travis asked.

"I don't know. Artemis is giving me a 5 year contract. If I survive those years maybe I will come back." He replied.

"Yes you will. You always do" Travis put a hand on his shoulder. "Try to come back alive, the camp needs you".

"I will try, but no promises." Percy smiled. "Guys I have to go now, Artemis is waiting outside the camp boarder. Will see you later". He gave Jason and Travis hug and walked away. Jason sighed. "Here goes the savior of Olympus on a guest to find peace". Jason shook his head and headed to his cabin.

 _ **Five Years Later, Tada.**_

 **Percy's POV**

It would be good to say that living with the hunt is the best thing ever. Which wasn't. Being the new Olympian and immortal has its own perks but it didn't work well when you are surrounded by teen girl armed with sharp weapons. Percy's schedule was simple and wasn't very busy at all. He would sleep during day time because he was the night sentry. Of course he was invited to hunt monsters and stuff but he spent most of his time alone. The hunters will flirt with him to annoy him and when he complained it to Artemis she said that it was his problem to deal with. Percy knew that she secretly approved of this to annoy him. Most of the time Percy will be sharpening the arrows and washing clothes of hunters. Don't mind the savior of Olympus washing clothes of maiden immortal girls dressed in silver. Percy knew that if he complained they will kick his ass.

But on the bright side he had found peace of mind and heart. He would meditate in the woods and try to control his emotions. This was working good for him. Thalia would sit with him and chat. She was nicest in the hunt which was to say a lot. Both of them grew closer to each other and now can even chat for a full day without killing each other and thats a big improvement.

5 years took the time to pass and now only a week was left to the expiry of Percy's contract with Artemis. He won't mind to extend it but his heart wasn't in it now. He was trained and ready to go out in the real world, here he was always surrounded by the hunters. That one night he was looking forward to meet artemis and discuss his contract when Thalia entered his camp.

"Hey Percy, Atemis is asking for you". She entered the tent without permission.

"Hey isn't there some privacy?" Percy complained.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "You weren't nude or something Percy, so i didn't need your permission."

"Jeez pinecone face, wait for me outside." Percy put on a clean shirt. "what are you staring at?"

"Wow kelphead, nice abs" Thalia smirked and winked.

"Enough with you and your flirts Thalia, now lets go". Percy stood up tho he was blushing.

"You asked for me Lady Artemis?"

"Sit Percy." Artemis offered him a chair. "I have word from Olympus. They demand our presence in the council meeting".

"Okay" Percy aswered slowly. "What is the meeting for?"

Artemis shifted uneasily. "The camp needs a sword master."

"So why they don't pick someone?" Percy asked.

"Well no one met the standard. They want you to go back to camp. You are being offered the job of Camp Activity Director beside Chiron".

Percy stood up. "We didn't agreed on this"

Artemis sighed, "No one is forcing you Percy, it is your choice. But we suggest you that you should go. Partly because my hunters are falling for you. You have this impact on them, I don't want to lose them. Besides the camp really needs you."

Percy blushed. "Um but here are better sword fighters than me in the camp."

"name one?" Artemis crossed her arms.

"Umm Jason?" Percy offered.

"No. He is roman Percy. Their fighting style is unorthodox. Greeks have different fighting style. They must appoint a Greek teacher." Artemis answered.

"Percy". Thalia stepped in. "You are too generous to accept it but you are the best sword fighter of the millennia. You defeated Luke.." "I never won a duel against him" Percy interrupted. "What about Ares?" She asked. "I was helped" Percy answered.

"As she told you Percy, you are too generous to accept the fact. You are the best option. You must go". Artemis said.

Percy sighed. "Guess there is no option left for me". Artemis smiled.

"We better go now." Artemis stood up "Thalia take care of the hunt, I will be back after the council meeting is over".

Thalia hugged Percy. Percy was startled at first but soon hugged back. "I guess i will see you later Kelp Head". "see you later Pinecone face" Percy smiled at her. Together Percy and Artemis teleported to Olympus.


	10. Chapter 9

**Ahlan Wa Sahlan Ya Habibi. I rewrote the chapter that was showing codes. Hope you will enjoy. This Chapter is better. I promise.**

 **Percy's POV**

"Welcome my daughter and Perseus", Zeus seemed to be in good mood. Percy bowed to Zeus and looked around the throne room. He wasn't called as the Son of Poseidon anymore because now he was honored as a god. "Be seated", Zeus ordered. Percy headed to his father side and a throne appeared for him beside Poseidon's seat. Percy sat on the chair and ran his hand through his hair.

Artemis nodded at him. "Father I have already discussed the matter with Percy."

Zeus looked at Percy. "What have you decided about our decision Percy?" Poseidon interrupted. "Its not a decision, more like a request Percy. You can reject it if you will. No one ca question. Your life your decision."

Percy kept silent for a minute. "I want to go Dad. Its been five years away from camp. During these years with Lady Artemis and the hunt I have spent enough time thinking on this matter because I knew that I can't always run from my past, my identity. I knew that moment like this will come in my life any day. I have made my choice. I will not run from my past anymore, I will embrace it. I have been away for too long. Its time for me to go home."

Poseidon nodded. 'Its your life Percy. Do whatever you want to do."

"Perseus we need to discuss something else before you leave." Athena said grimly.

"I am listening". Percy replied.

"Its about my daughter Perseus. I know that she cheated on you and broke your heart"... "Stay out of this. It is none of your concern Lady!" Percy interrupted her harshly. Athena sat back on her seat and for some reason her eyes were watery.

"Oh Percy you don't know what she is talking about". Aphrodite spoke. "A month after you left with the hunt Annabeth came to Olympus begging us to end her life. Being immortal she couldn't kill herself. She said that she didn't want to live anymore. She regrets breaking up with Percy and is ashamed. I see her everyday, her heart is filled with only one thing, Regret! Show mercy on her, Please."

Percy couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Annabeth still loved him? She regrets what she did that much that she seeks death? She neglected her pride for him? Percy knew that overcoming someone's fatal flaw is not something that everyone can do. Even Percy couldn't do it. He would sacrifice his life for someone he once loved, no matter if they are not in good terms.

He would've broken down infront of everyone if not for meditation and practice to calm his nerves. Her tried to control his emotions. His face expressions did not change, not even once. At last he spoke. "I shall do what is necessary. No one can force me to do anything now." Percy looked at Athena dead in the eye. "No one". For the first time the goddess of wisdom felt nervous in Percy's gaze and hesitated. "I hope you will choose wise", she said.

"is there is anything else?" Perct asked. "Can I leave now?"

"Yes indeed". Zeus replied. "We have told you all you need to know. We will summor you for meeting later. Leave now". Percy bowed to Zeus and Poseidon and turned to leave but his eyes set on Aphrodite and clenched his jaws. Aphrodite yelped to see Percy balling his fists. Years ago when Percy was on a quest to save Annabeth, Aphrodite had promised Percy that she will make his love life tragic and interesting. At that time Perct didn't really know waht she was talking about. Then Zoe and Thalia warned him to stay away from her because she had ruined many heroes' lives. Later Percy felt in love with Annabeth and Aphrodite kept her promise and poor Percy couldn't have a happy ending. Annabeth ditched him for a new camper and soon realized her mistake. Why is that girls always think that they can always return to their dumped boyfriends? Don't men have heart? They do. Percy did. His heart was pure.

"Is there something wrong?" Zeus asked yet his tone was slightly soft. By looking at the olympians it seemed clear that now they not just respected him as a new olympian but they also feared him to some extent. No one knew how powerful god he was and nobody was keen to know neither. "Its fine." Percy said slowly. "I should go".

Percy teleported outside the camp border and conch horns blew, notifying the campers about the arrival of a camper. The camp hadn't heard from Percy in 5 years. He wanted to surprise his old mentor so he headed to the Big House. Turned out Chiron and Mr.D already knew about his arrival. When the opened the door he was greeted with warm smile from Chiron. "Hi Chiron", Percy smiled at him. Chiron smiled back. "My favourite demigod. Welcome back to the camp. Cone sit." Percy sat and Mr.D shook his hand. The last part was weird tho. "As much as I hate the Formalities Percy Jackson", Mr.D said "But I have to say it anyway, Welcome to Camp, we hope you would like your new job and as the new Camp Director you have authority equivalent to Chiron and me... bla bla bla. U get the point." He waved his hand and a glass of wine appeared on the table.

Chiron sighed "Mr.D you know that he is too young to drink and besides, Zeus has forbidden you to give wine to the campers".

Mr.D smiled. "Thats the point you are missing my dear Centaur. He is an olympian now for god sake. He can turn himself into a 50 year old man so why not drink in his boy form? And technically he is not a camper, so he can drink."

Percy took the glass. "Usually I would prefer blue coke but a glass of wine won't kill". Mr.D raised and eyebrow at Chiron "See?" Chiron shrugged.

Percy took a sip and decided that it wasn't the taste he was expecting, he guessed that it would be more like addictive type not like a dragon piss. He didn't want to ruin the mood so drank it without complaining.

"Glad you came Percy. We were counting on you". Chiron said.

Percy put the glass on the table and smiled at Chiron. "You can always count on me Chiron."

Chiron smiled sadly. "After you left problems rose at camp on daily basis. It became difficult to mantain orders. We didn't want outsiders to involve not even Camp Jupiter. We can't go around begging people to solve our problems. Thats why I asked the council of gods to talk to you about the matter."

Percy sat forward on his chair. "Anything for the camp Chiron. But what kind of problems are we talking about?"

"Those brats need to learn some manners", Said Mr.D.

"What?" Percy asked.

"After the war the camp started getting new recruits. Mostly Half-Bloods and some descendants of the demigods. Some of them were even rejected by the Camp Jupiter because of discipline backgrounds but we had to take them in. We built 30 more cabins for them to live in." Chiron explained.

"How many campers do we have now?" Percy asked.

"Roughly 700". Mr.D said.

"What? Thats huge number. I mean wow. We never had that many campers. Thats a good news. Wait why aren't you guys happy? You should be happy right?"

Chiron shook his head. "Percy the new campers... they don't follow orders like the old ones. They break the rules and refuse to accept it. We have already tried all we can to stop this but we failed. They have created a mess of our Camp."

Percy knit his eyebrows. "Didn't you punish them or something?"

"We did. But it doesn't work that way. Punishing one causes uproar and protests from the others. The new recruits have elected their own leaders, they don't follow the camp rules and regulations. They are rebels. they want the camp for themselves. If not stopped, they will create serious problmes." Chiron replied.

"You should've banished their leaders", Percy offered.

"It doesn't work that way Percy. Diamond breaks another diamond. We need someone of their calibre". Chiron said.

"A higher calibre actually. We need you Perseus to control them". Mr.D said.

Percy frowned. "But why me? I mean I will happily do it but others can do it easily. I am not good with lead you know".

Chiron shook his head. "You are the savior of Olympus Percy. believe it or not but you are their hero. They will answer your call and follow your lead."

Percy straightened in determination. "I will give them what they are asking for. We will do this my way. Just give me full permission to take all sort of measures necessary to enforce order in camp. I won't let you down."

Mr.D put down his magazine. "That is why we have decided that Chiron will take care of the camp activities like old times, you just have to teach them sword fight and teach them some manners, kick some butts if you have to You have the full authority and don't worry about the monthly reports for Olympus, we will cover that".

"Thats all I need", Percy said with a smile.

Conch horns blew and Chiron turned into Centaur form. "Lunch time. Its now the time that we introduce the new Camp Director and sword master to the campers".

"Ignorant Campers", Mr.D corrected. together they headed to the dining Pavilion.

Mr.D sat on the main table as Chiron and Percy headed to the centre. The camper pointed at Percy and whispered to each other. Percy saw some of the old campers among the crowd of new faces. Percy caught a glimpse of Annabeth sitting on the Athena cabin. Her head was hung low. He couldn't see her face but she looked pale and weak. They waved at him and he nodded at them.

"Heroes!" Chiron announced, "Say hi to your new Sword Master, Camp Director, the 15th Olympian and the savior of Olympus twice! Percy Perseus Jackson". New campers gasped at the titles and honors of Percy while the old campers cheered his name loud. A figure stood from a table and Percy didn't need to look at her to see how she was.

"P-Percy?" She asked in disbelief.

Before Percy could turn around and open his mouth to say something, he noticed and projectile coming towards him. 'An Apple. 4 inch Diameter. Approaching with speed of 112 km/hr' Damn the guardian sense he thought. Percy turned sideways in incredible speed and caught the apple before it could fly cross him and threw it the the person who threw it. The apple hit him on his forehead and he collapsed like a rag doll.

"Hey!" A boy stood up in rage Probably he was't expecting this. "Why did you hit Gale? You didn't see him throw that apple did you?"

Percy smiled. "Oh I did see him throw it dummy." Some campers snickered and the boy turned pink. "Shut the hell up and eat your food. You don't want to be the next do you?"

"Who do you think you are? You cannot threaten me you lit.." Percy rushed forward and twisted his wrist. He screamed in pain and Percy smirked. "finish the sentence and I will break it" He was too busy wincing so another boy stood up. "You can't assault the campers like that. Thats not right. We won't accept you as the camp director".

Percy let go of the boy's wrist and pushed him on the seat. He fell and cried in pain. The campers looked at him nervously as he approached the boy. "Whats your name?" Percy asked. "Its Erik. Now you cannot.." Percy put a finger to his lips. "Shhh. Now let me talk Erik. And please don't interrupt Okay? I don't like those who interrupt me when I am talking". Percy turned to the campers and raised his voice. "I have been in this camp since I was 12. I went away for a few years and when I come back I see new Hald-bloods creating trouble in the camp. It is my home and I won't let these troublemakers destroy my home, breaking rules and disrespecting senior campers.

They boy named Erik spoke again. "But that doesn't mean.." Percy turned around and slapped him so hard that he fell on the floor and passed out. "I said don't interrupt me", Percy screamed at him. Campers gasped and the whispers died. For once no one spoke. the only noice was Percy's footsteps as he marched on the pavilion. "As I was saying, I am here to restore order in the camp. I will take serious measures for the sake of camp. Cooperate with me and we will get along well, Or else", Percy looked at the two passed out campers. "you get the point. Now who is the guy who was the guy who put bees in Travis' sleeping bag? I heard he was in infirmary for two weeks." No once moved an inch. Percy cracked his knuckles.. "No one? Okay we will do in the other way." He pointed at another camper. "You seemed nervous boy. Why don't you come here and tell me whats wrong?" The boy shook his head. He was visibly shivering. "I- I know who did it but he will kick my butt if I told you".

Percy smirked. "Well thats the point boy. You don't tell me and I will kick you butt and trust me I will do it the hard way." The boy considered it and looked among the crowd. "Dontt worry," Percy said. "He will not hurt you, I give you my word".

The boy nodded and pointed at a guy. "is this they guy?" Perct asked and the boy nodded.

"Come here" Percy said calmly". He boy advanced nervously. His hands were shaking. "Percy!" Travis burst into the pavilion. "Please don't beat him. I don't want to keep grudges, I forgave him so end this now".

Percy tapped Travis shoulder. "Nice to see you again Travis." He turned to the guy again. "Two months of dish washing! And apologise to Travis". The boy nodded furiously and said Sorry to Traivs. "Its Okay" replied Percy.

Percy walked casually to the main table "Now ladies and gentlemen, enjoy your lunch".

"That was", Chiron said "Violent".

Percy smiled sadly. "Not that I like it, But its the only way. I know how to deal with them".

Mr.D smiled, "I approve."

Chiron shrugged, "Do what you must Percy. No one will question your authority. I want the camp to be like it used to be 5 years ago. tomorrow after breakfast take them to the arena and teach them swor fight. Clarisse will assist you."

"Sure" Percy replied and dumped some food into the fire brazier and whispered. "To Poseidon". He came back and was about to sit on his chair when sweet aroma of chocolate chip cookies filled the air. Percy looked around to find the source and saw a little cute girl standing near the fire. She had a plate full of cookies. She was looking at Percy with amusement. Percy smiled at her nad mouthed thank you. She grinned like crazy and ran to the Athena table. Percy watched her as she slipped on the table besides Annabeth and Annabeth tucked her hair behind her ear. She whispered something into Annabeth's air and Annabeth smiled. Percy froze. Because of his super sharp Guardian senses he heard what the little girl had said to Annabeth. "He looks exactly like you described him. He might still like you." Annabeth looked at Percy and their eyes met. For a moment Percy forgot to withdraw, maybe he drowned into the stormy grey eyes again. But he regained his composure and looked away.

From the corner of his eyes he saw her shake her head in despair. Percy looked down at his lap and thought.

"What happened to us?"


	11. Notification

**Ahlan Wa Sahlan Ya Habibi.**

Guys I re wrote the last chapter again. I didn't get reviews so I thought that maybe you haven't noticed.

Anyways I have a problem, I am confused. I had planned the ending way before I started writing it but I recieved some suggestions related to the ending. I know that this is my story but I don't wanna disappoint any reader so we are gonna have a vote. Tell me what do you want to happen at the end?

Either Percy ends up with Annabeth, someone else or no one. It's up to you to quick because I am going to write the chapter this Sunday.

Decide the fate of your hero.

Good luck.

Mighty Anaklusmos out.


	12. Chapter 10

**Ahlan Wa Sahlam Ya Habibi. I am sorry it took me long to upload this new Chapter but I have college and it really knows how to keep me busy.**

 **The last chapter is soon to be uploaded and I am working on it. I have decided about the ending. Bad news for Percabeth fans but hope you will not hire mercenaries to kill me for that. I have given enough thoughts to the reviews and have came with the ending. I want to make it different from other stories. Hope you will appreciate that. One more thing, the author loves you.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Percy's POV**

After breakfast all of the campers gathered in the fighting arena to watch the new Sword Master, _The Percy Jackson_ teach campers sword fight lessons. Looking at the crowd Percy couldn't understand what was the deal? Why were some many people there in the arena? Surely not all of them were sword fighters and Percy could judge that easily, not even half of them were sword fighters. Maybe they were there to watch his ass being kicked. Percy could handle it so he ignored the stares and examined the crowd.

No time to waste, he thought. Percy cleared his throat and raised his voice. "Hi everyone. I am Percy Jackson, your new sword master. From now on I will teach you sword fight. I hope that Clarisse has taught you enough." "Enough to kick your olympic butt" a boy shouted from the crowd. Percy smiled. "Come forth half Blood". They boy stepped into the clearing proudly. He was well built, lean and muscular. Dark brown eyes with brown hair, military cut. "Son of Ares", Percy said. "Whats your name?"

"Its Kyle" he replied. "He is the best swordsman in the camp." Another Ares kid offered. Kyle straightened up in pride. "Good", Percy patted his shoulder and walked back to the middle. "I can beat you easily you know". Kyle commented on him. Percy smiled. "Maybe".

"What about a duel? Then we can decide who is the best".

"Tempting but no thanks." Percy said without looking back.

"Out of practice? Or maybe you are afraid that you will get your sorry butt kicked in front of your old family?" He raised his voice with each word.

Percy turned around and pointed at Kyle. "You really know how to tempt your opponent. You sure you wanna fight?"

Kyle drew his sword in response. Percy sighed and walked to the middle. "You've got 10 minutes to defeat me boy so make every blow count."

Kyle smirked. "Don't need that much time." He advanced and Percy examined his foot-work. His held his sword high and lunged at Percy. He brought down his sword with all force at Percy but Percy side-stepped quickly. Kyle stabbed at Percy but he dodged the attack and slapped Kyle's face playfully. He slashed at Percy but this time Percy did a somersault and got out of reach. Kyle groaned in frustration and kicked Percy and again Percy dodged it and swiped the feet of Kyle and he fell. While Kyle was down Percy looked at the amazed crowd and saw Annabeth smiling at him, Percy got distracted and didn't see Kyle getting up. Kyle stabbed at Percy's thigh and the last moment Percy trapped the flat side of the sword between his palms and snapped it in two with the flick of his sword. Kyle backed up in amazement and the campers gasped in awe. "H-How did you do that?" He asked in disbelief.

Percy scratched his ear. "I am sorry. I will make you a new one I promise."

Kyle's looked at Percy like he was speaking a different language. "What? No that's not what is important. The sword. I mean that was very hard and sharp. How did you do that? I have never seen a move like that before. You broke it in two like it can made of soft wax."

Everyone was looking at Percy in shock and horror. Great! Now i look like a creep to them, Percy thought. The look on campers' face was embaressing him. "Practice I guess." he replied sheepishly. "I didn't plan to break your sword at first but then I saw something and... look i will make you another sword m sorry."

"Percy sword isn't the issue at all." Clarisse replied. Her eyes were still wide with shock.

"Then why are you guys looking at me funny?" Percy asked.

"Percy, Kyle- Kyle is the best swordsmanin the camp after me and you defeated him in less than 30 seconds." Clarisse answered.

"What?" Percy asked in disbelief. He felt proud, of course that he was still the best swordsman in the camp but the fact that the new campers were less trained and less organized made him wonder that in case of enemy attack on camp in future will they be able to defend themselves and the camp from invaders? _Wow, here is my happy thought of the day!_ Percy though. He cleared his throat. "I mean, if he was the best fighter among you, then we have a lot of practice to do."

"You are definitely the best sword fighter of the millennium Percy Jackson. I just wanted to see it myself". Kyle offered his hand with a genuine smile. Percy shook his hand with any hesitation. "you aren't bad either Kyle. Just a little more practice and you will master the techniques. You need to keep your sword low while attacking the enemy, this gives you more options, either to stab, jab or slash and watch those footsteps or else the opponent was judge your move. Your guards are low like mine but we will work on that." Kyle smiled and nodded in response. "Sure".

It was time to start the proper class so he turned to the crowd. "Here is the schedule for you. 30 minutes drill after breakfast to warm you up. 200 push ups, 200 chin ups and sit ups and 2 mile jogging."

"What?" A girl asked in disbelief.

"You heard me!" Percy replied. "you gotta build stamina cutie" The girl was definitely Aphrodite girl, cute but not Percy's type.

She blushed and some campers snickered.

"There will be no concessions of any sort for any one. Clarisse! Please make sure that they run around the camp perimeter at least 5 five times. I will go get my stuff from cabin." Percy was about to leave when Annabeth stepped into the clearing. The other campers walked out of the arena. "What are you doing here Chase?" Clarisse asked.

"I- Chiron sent me to check up on Percy. He said that he might need to erect new obstacles in the arena fro sword fight lessons."

"I will be back" Percy said to Clarisse and headed to beach. He knew Annabeth will follow him, he knew her well enough and he hated himself for that.

On reaching the beach he turned around and came face to face with her. How could she still look him in the eye? After all she did to him. He loved her more than anything in his life, definitely more than his own life and she didn't even hesitate to choose between him and another camper. For the first time, looking at her confidence and determination, Percy wondered. Random thoughts came to his mind like flashes of light. 'What if she broke up with me because I wasn't paying her enough attention.? I was not with her when she needed me and couldn't do enough for her. She wanted someone permanent for her and unfortunately I tend to die every once in a while'.

Their eyes met and there was nothing to say for once. The spoke to each other silently for a while. There were emotions, a lot of them. Anger, frustration, sense of betrayal, hurt, sorrow and somewhere among them was the happiness to see each other again. Surely the sensation was brief. There was no room in his heart and life for something like love and romance, not for 'her' at least.

She didn't break the eye contact. "Hi Percy".

Percy had the sudden urge to yell at her, 'HOW CAN YOU STILL DO IT?' But with great effort he came up with "Hi".

"Long time no see". She gained confidence.

Percy looked at the sea. "Yeah. Been busy lately with hunt and stuff." He didn't want to talk, obviously but he didn't want to look like a coward and run either.

She nodded. "Yeah, me too. I just came yesterday, was in California. They told me that you were coming so I came to see you."

Percy gave her an annoyed look. "Why?"

She rubbed her neck, a sign of nervousness. "I wanted to meet you. To see how you are doing."

"You meant to say that how was I doing after you dumped me and left to seek love in another man's arms?" Percy spat at her.

Her shoulders slumped. "Percy please. I thought you might have forgot that."

Percy turned red in anger. "Really Chase? Would you have forgot if you were in my place? Tell me what would you do if someone who promised to grow old with you cheats on you? Someone that you trust with your life backstabs you and chose a newly befriended person to be his partner over you? Would you accept that and go on? Tell me Chase! Would you forgive that person?" Chase not Annabeth, wise girl or owl face. Only Chase. That's how he wanted to show her that who she is to him now.

Annabeth lost her confidence. "I am sorry Percy. Please try to understand. I was alone and scared with all the war and stuff and you weren't there for me."

"That's your excuse? How pathetic Chase. I wasn't there with you because I was protecting you from the enemy and in return you screw another guy. You know I am amazed that how did you get the nerve to talk to me."

"Percy please..." She tried to protest but Percy left for his cabin.

Percy went back to the arena with his bag and taught the sword fighters to master some techniques. They were already tired after the warm up exercise so Clarisse wasn't surprised when they passed out with exhaustion after an hour of practice. Someone had to fight the dummies, why not Percy? Besides, it was a good method to let out his anger without hurting anyone, exclude hay sacked dummies if they count on your list as living beings. Percy hit the button on his bracelet and his spear appeared on his hand. He swung it with all his might and hit the dummy's head. The tip of his spear went through it and hit the ground. He jabbed at a dummy and kicked another one. The dummy went flying and during the flight Percy threw his spear and hit it. He let all his anger on the poor dummies. He heard footsteps behind him but he kept going. The head of the last dummy hit the floor with a thud.

"Wow Jackson. I hate to say it but you have improved very much. Guess I can't kick your butt around anymore Remind me to stay away from you when you are angry."

Percy turned around and smiled at his former rival, Clarisse La Rue. "I am not angry."

The corner of Clarisse's mouth curled up in a smile. She looked much better when not cursing and sneering, Percy thought. "Could've fooled me Jackson. You may have turned immortal or trained to be a guardian but you are still the same person, pure of heart and honest. Lying isn't your thing".

Percy shook his head. "Well those who needed to understand it never did. No matter how my character, I was abandoned in the end."

Clarisse pursed her lips. "Percy no one abandoned you. We are family, all the demigods living in the world, greeks or romans. We fight for each other and care for each other, no one should feel alone and unwanted." Percy fidgeted with his spear.

Clarisse examined Percy for a few seconds. "I know that its none of business but I have to speak on this matter. Jackson I have been in this camp since I was a baby girl and I know Annabeth since that time. What she did to you is unfair and unjust. But we humans do make mistakes. But the difference between a wise and fool is that fool regrets his decision but wise tries to correct it. She is doing the right thing please give her a try."

Percy shook his head. "You don't know Clarisse what I am going through right now. My heart is begging me to rush to her and hug her. To tell her that I forgive her for what she did because I love her more than anything and can't avoid her anymore. I wouldn't say it out loud but I still love her can't you see? You know why? Because my love for her was unconditional and infinite. It had no boundary. The other part of me hate her for what she did. You know only those can be hated the most who were once loved. It is so painful for me, to love her and hate her at the same moment."

Clarisse shrugged. "Then leave the bad part. Stop hating her. If you have feelings for her then give her a second chance."

Percy smiled. "Did Beckendorf get second chance?"

Clarisse frowned. "What?"

"You heard me," Percy said. "Silena betrayed him just like Annabeth betrayed me."

"She died a hero Percy!" Clarisse exclaimed incredulously. "She betrayed no one!"

"You are saying this because she was your friend Clarisse. She knew that Luke won't spare the camp and Half-Bloods yet she helped him. She spied on us just because Luke was charming and he had asked her? Any other excuse but not this. As much as I appreciate her final decision, but I never forgave her for that. Just like Beckendorf, Annabeth is not going to get any second chance."

Clarisse was speechless. As much as she loved Silena she knew that the deaths of campers in Titan War were mainly Silena's fault.

Percy put away the spear and turned to Clarisse with a calm expression. "Leave my problems to me Clarisse, you guys have your own issues to deal with."

Clarisse nodded. "Yeah. Hey listen I just forgot to tell you something. Some campers will be coming today. Like Jason and Reyna"

"Anything serious?"

"No. Just come to the Big House when you are called and please Percy don't bring any weapons. We don't want bloodshed". Clarisse smiled and turned to walk away.

Percy frowned at the last sentence. "What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see that too", Clarisse replied back.

After lunch Percy went for surfing. He didn't know that so many campers did surfing until he noticed that there were no boys, only girls. Being the kelp head he didn't pay any attention and dived into the water. Being the god of sea and waves he didn't need a surf-board, water turned itself into solid board for him to stand on. He surfed for almost half an hour. The girls were all looking at him and taking pictures with their cameras. The attention made him uncomfortable and he headed back to the beach.

"Hello there." The voice belonged to a girl, almost of Percy's age. She had a lot of make up on, her hairs were braided on one side and she had lopsided smiled. She looked exactly like Piper but the similarity ended there. She was pale white. Daughter of Aphrodite, Percy guessed.

"Hi" Percy said. "Umm.. do I know you?"

The girl smiled at Percy. She was definitely beautiful but Percy was no interested in love games anymore. "The name is Daphine".

Percy looked around to make an excuse to get away and caught Annabeth glaring at Daphine angrily. Percy felt the urge to make Annabeth angrier. And he turned to Daphine with a smile. "Hi Daphine I am Percy Jackson." Daphine smiled widely. "Of course you are dummy. Everyone knows you here".

Percy frowned. "They do? I mean yeah I am an old camper."

Daphine ran her hand through Percy's arm length. "Wow you have nice body. Umm can you take your shirt off? I have to see your body."

"What?" Percy asked in shock. Then he saw Annabeth narrowing at Daphine. "Of course," Percy exclaimed in enthusiasm and took his shirt off.

Daphine's eyes widened when she saw Percy shirtless. Even Annabeth blushed. "Its perfecto" Daphine said with a grin.

Percy smirked. "You like it?"  
Daphine nodded vigorously. Some girls took pictures of Percy. "Can I touch it?" Daphine asked staring at Percy's abs.

"Sure" Percy tried not to sound annoyed. Why would a girl like to touch his abs. What's the big deal in having pack abs?

She ran her hand through Percy's chest. Percy smiled and she blushed. Percy saw Annabeth standing up from her spot, to play it more like real he put his shirt on and stepped back. "Listen Daphine, um I have to go now. Will see you later?"

Daphine looked a little disappointed but managed a smile. "Sure. After dinner meet me right here at 9."

Percy smiled back. "Will do". 'Since when did I like to make people jealous?' He asked himself on his way to hi cabin.


	13. Chapter 11

**Ahlan Wa Sahlan Ya Habibi.**

 **I am sorry that I didn't upload the new chapter on time, Sue me. I was busy with my college and studies. I have tests and assignments, e.t.c keeping me busy. Sorry.**

 **An important announcement before the start of chapter. No more Percabeth from now on.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Percy's POV**

Percy was on his way to the dining pavilion when he sensed something strange. Again his guardian senses saved his sorry ass. He heard a whoosh sound and Involuntarily his arm stretched out and grabbed the shaft of an arrow just before it could gaze his arm. "Damn it Kelp-head!" Thalia stomped her foot and lunged at Percy with her spear ready. Percy side stepped at the last moment and overthrew Thalia and sat on top of her with her arms pinned down. "I almost had you kelp-head", she protested.

"In your dreams pinecone face!" , Percy smirked. Thalia blushed and looked away.

Percy suddenly realised their position and stood up immediately. He offered her his hand, which she took reluctantly. "What are you doing here?"

"We were passing by so Artemis sent me along with the hunters to stay for a week in the camp." Thalia explained as she brushed off her jeans.

"Cool", Percy exclaimed. "Some romans are coming as well. I guess we will have a game of Capture the Flag".

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Which you will lose like you always do".

Percy smirked. "That my dear cousin, we will see. I was headed to Big House, are you coming?"

"Yeah, sure". Thalia replied and together they walked towards the Big House.

"They are here!" Travis informed Percy at the door.

Percy nodded and entered the room. Inside he saw Jason, Reyna, Chiron and Mr.D sitting around the ping pong table. Other camp counsellors were standing behind them. Chiron was in the middle of conversation with Reyna and Mr.D was asking a satyr to pour them wine while another one was serving them coffee. They stood up as Percy entered which made him uncomfortable. "Please don't do that again." Jason took a step a forward and gave Percy a man-hug. He was wearing a T-shirt of Orange and Purple colour and on the chest was marked SPQR and the icon of Pegasus, like the both camps' hybrid. Reyna put her cup of coffee down on the table and shook Percy's hand. She was wearing purple Camp Jupiter shirt. With the medals on chest and purple cloak she looked breath-taking beautiful. Hey eyes were so dark that they shone with a strange light and with braided raven black hair she looked... well, gorgeous. She had everything that a perfect girl must have. A hint of smile appeared on her lips, more like a smirk. Thalia elbowed him gently and Connor snickered. Percy realised that he had been holding her hand for too long and let go of her. For the first time in many years, the son of Poseidon actually blushed.

"Have a seat Perseus". Chiron offered. Percy nodded and sat down. Percy looked around. Every cabin counsellor was present. The young Athena girl who Percy saw yesterday in the dining pavilion was grinning at Percy. Percy smiled back and motioned for her to come closer. She looked at Annabeth for approval and Annabeth nodded at her. She rushed to Percy's side and sat on his thigh. Chiron smiled at Percy. She was barely 8 and definitely not eligible to attend the meeting but Percy didn't object. He liked that little girl.

"What's your name?" Percy asked.

"Emily", She said with enthusiasm.

Percy summoned a chocolate bar from his pocket and offered it to her. She took the bar and studied Percy. For an 8 year old girl she seemed pretty clever.

"Are you real?" She asked. Percy laughed and the campers smiled. "What made you ask that Emily?" Percy asked.

"Because I have heard a lot about you and it doesn't seem possible for an individual to accomplish so much in a lifetime. Did you really defeat the time lord?" She asked with a gleam in her eyes.

The memories of his fallen friends and fellow campers made him sad but he managed a smile. "Sort of".

"Did you really jump into tartarus with Annabeth?"

Percy's smile wavered. Chiron cleared his throat. "Emily my child, why don't you scout the camp and tell me if someone is making any trouble?" She looked at Chiron's troubled face and figured out the danger warning and nodded. "I am sorry to bother you. I should go".

Through the corner of his eye Percy noticed Reyna observing him. He regained his composure and sat back on his chair. He looked at Reyna. She was still observing him and giving him a look of sympathy.

Chiron broke the silence. "Reyna we formally welcome you in Camp Half-Blood. Percy is here, so we can continue with the meeting."

Reyna nodded. "Very well. So after the war with Gaea the both camps had promised to work together as a team and help each other out. We both kept our promises and many demigods were exchanged for training programs. I think we need someone to teach our campers sword fight."

"Good for you that Percy is here", said Chiron. "I hope he won't mind to help his friends with that".

Percy addressed Jason. "Why don't you teach them? You are good with sword".

Jason shook his head. "I would love to Percy but I have a job already. I am the Pontifex remember?"

"Well in that case, I won't mind to teach them what little I know", Percy replied.

"Little?" Nico chuckled.

"I would help you with the classes once in a while when I am not travelling to different places". Jason offered.

"That would be better bro. Because I would like to kick your butt in front of your fellow campers", Percy smirked.

Jason smiled. "Or I could do the same bro".

Percy kicked back and laughed. "One chance grace. All I need is once chance."

Reyna shook her head in disbelief at the childishness. **_(I love their bromance by the way.)_**

"Back to the topic?" Chiron asked with a hint of smile on his lips.

Percy sat straight and tried to look as serious as he could manage with the crazy thought of kicking Jason's butt in front of Camp Jupiter. "Yeah, sorry".

"Thank you Percy for your help. Camp Jupiter appreciates that..." Percy cut her mid sentence. "No problem Rey. Any time".

The rest of the people looked at Percy in shock because:

1) NOBODY called Reyna 'Rey'.

1) NOBODY interrupts when Reyna speaks. Everyone knew that. But Percy was being Percy speaking without thinking.

To everyone's amazement Reyna smiled at bit. "What I was saying was that there is another problem. The journey between both camp is too long to travel for daily or weekly basis and the expenditures and amount of time it would take is something at we cannot afford forever."

Percy thought for a minute. Smile crept on his face. "Leave that to me".

"This is crazy" said Nico.

"And stupid", offered Reyna.

"But I love how awkward this is" said Jason.

"Just concentrate on focusing the direction of your energy on that spot in front of you and let me do the rest. I have seen how it is made, just trust me". Percy said.

Percy had led them to the beach and told them his idea of making a magical door to connect the two camps together. It would take seconds to travel from one camp to another. Currently they were joining hands and waiting for Percy to do something, but what he doing was: 'Muttering some ancient Greek spells and cursing himself for forgetting some lines.' They whole camp was watching and it was starting to get awkward until no one but Annabeth stepped in.

"Let me help with the spell, I know that". She offered.

Percy was about to say some rude words but Nico spoke first. "Yes Percy that's a good idea. We aren't getting anywhere with this. Let her say the crazy ancient spells and just concentrate on the power".

Percy didn't say a word. Annabeth took that as the permission that she wanted and stood beside him. She gently took his hand and started muttering in Ancient Greek. It felt strange to hold Annabeth's hand for the first time. For the first time Percy felt the weird sensation, he didn't feel the spark, the jolt that he used to feel, the excitement and the joy was gone. Now she felt alien to Percy. Her touch wasn't something that Percy enjoyed to feel anymore. Without any problem he continued to build up energy and power to create the magical door. His body heat started to rise and his eyes glowed from the effort. Reyna shared her strength with Percy and with last effort he managed to focus all the power to a spot and the door glittered into existence.

The crowd of demigods burst into cheers and Percy looked at Reyna with crazy grin. She replied with a smiled.

Campers dispersed. Only Reyna, Percy, Jason, Nico and Annabeth were left examining the door.

"Its mechanism is something that I don't understand. It must've drained a lot of energy make something like this." Annabeth said.

"Indeed", Reyna said and turned to Percy. "You are much much stronger than the other gods around Percy, I felt it when I was sharing my powers with you but something else happened".

Percy looked at her in confusion. "Like what?"

Reyna looked at the mark of Bellona at her forearm. "I don't know exactly. But it was like rather giving you strength, I received some from you. It is quite the opposite of what normally happens."

Percy closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. In fact he was trying to share his strength.

"Whoa you did that again", exclaimed Reyna.

"How does it feel?" Percy asked.

"Its like I am being injected with caffeine and good feelings" she said slowly for only him to listen.

"I don't mind to have emotional connection with you", Percy blurted.

Reyna's cheeks turned a little pink to Percy's amazement. Percy realised that how weird he sounded but thankfully no one was paying any attention to their conversation or Jason would've teased him his whole life for saying that.

"Oh gods I am sorry, I didn't want it to sound like that. W-What I meant to say is that I won't mind..." Percy stuttered and blushed.

Reyna laughed heartedly and Percy's heart melted. He felt the weird sensation and desire he hadn't allow himself to feel in ages.

"It is alright Percy. I understand what you meant to say. Would you mind to show me around?"

It felt strange because she had been to Camp Half-Blood many times. Not that Percy complained.

"I would love to", Percy replied. "Lets start from the dining Pavilion. I am very hungry and you must be too".

"You are always hungry". Reyna complained. They were walking side by side and for a moment their hands brushed against each other and looked into each other's eyes. Reyna looked away in painted expression. Percy frowned at her reaction. She was acting differently.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked.

"Nothing. What are you talking about?" Reyna looked at him in confusion but Percy knew better.

"You are hiding something. Is something wrong? Tell me?" Percy asked her.

"No Percy everything is fine", though it was a lie and Percy felt it.

But he didn't want to press her. "Okay but if you want to talk about something, I am here okay?"

"Okay", she replied. "Wait, what made you think that I would talk to you about such things, not someone else?"

Percy smirked. "If anyone had asked you that, you'd kick their butt".

"You are over-confident Percy". She said.

"No I just know you better than anyone". "I hope that you would accept my application to be your boyfriend. I am the most eligible candidate." He laughed at the last sentence.

Reyna came closer to Percy, much closer to his comfort and looked him into his eyes. "You can't handle me Jackson". She walked away, leaving Percy there dumbfound.

"Hey did you just flirt with me? Don't walk away like that. Answer my question Reyna." Percy protested and jogged after her to the pavilion. Campers were in the middle of dinner when Reyna and Percy arrived. She shrugged her shoulders at Percy and sat on the chair beside Chiron. Everyone was looking at them in confusion. Percy followed and sat beside her.

"Everything alright?" Chiron asked.

"Yes", said Reyna.

"No", said Percy.

After dinner campers headed to sing along around the campfire. Percy stood up last from pavilion and headed to the beach to meet Daphine. Promise was a promise after all.

She was sitting on the sand with her bare feet touching the incoming waves.

"Sorry I am late", he apologised.

"No, its alright. It's me who came early". She replied.

Percy nodded and sat beside her. He was in a good mood and involuntarily started digging with his heels on the sand. They didn't talk for a full five minutes.

"Do you know why I asked you to meet me here?" asked Daphine.

"Honestly I have no idea Daphine". Percy replied.

Daphine pursed her lips. "Usually I don't interfere in people's lives and matters but your case is different. You are a nice guy Percy and you deserve the best".

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked.

"I know about you love life and everything related to it Percy, a daughter of Aphrodite after all. What I did today, i mean at the beach was just an experiment to see Annabeth's reaction. Now I have the results." She said.

Percy looked at her. "What do you think?"

She sighed. "I am not being judgemental here but based on my knowledge and conclusions I think she isn't the right choice for you. I don't have anything against her but I think she doesn't deserve you after all what you have been through. Her fatal flaw isn't an excuse to dump you. At this moment she wants you back. Its more like a revenge than love for her right now."

"So you think I should pair up with you?" Percy asked to see her response.

She blushed furiously. "What? No I didn't say that. As much as I would love to but it isn't what I want. There are some other people who need you more than me. I am not that much selfish".

Percy examined her face. "You are sincere Daphine but I am not some one's property to be used for personal desires and joys".

"But you sure are a cure for the pain of heart". She suggested.

Percy shook his head. "I don't know about that".

Daphine put her hand on his shoulder. "Just know that there is someone beside Annabeth who can fill the gap in your heart. You both will complete each other and i promise that it will happen soon".

"Who is it you are referring to?" Percy asked.

Daphine stood up to leave. "That is yours to find out about. The answer is clear. Just follow your heart and heal the heart that wasn't healed before." With that she left.

"Great", Percy muttered. "Now I have to ask whom for the answer? Cupid?"

"You don't have to". A voice behind him said.

 ** _Another chapter finished, I know the parts including Reyna would sound weird, she isn't like that. I know that. I have planned something and that's why she is acting like that. Don't worry on the matter of plots your author won't let you down._**


End file.
